


in for the night

by pageandpetals



Series: Uni AU: Baekhyun/Chanyeol [4]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pageandpetals/pseuds/pageandpetals
Summary: Just an average night in front of the TV for Baekhyun and Chanyeol.





	in for the night

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)

Chanyeol knows he's late when he can already hear Baekhyun shouting at the TV from outside the apartment. He nudges the door open with his hip, messenger bag slung over one arm and a bag full of Indian takeout swinging from the opposite elbow.

"What'd I miss?" Chanyeol asks, kicking the door closed behind him and locking it—Kris has the key, and Baekhyun's staying the night—before dropping his bookbag behind the couch and sinking down next to Baekhyun, the bag of takeout on the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

"Just Christina being a bitch as usual," Baekhyun says, passing Chanyeol one of the paper plates he'd set out and diving into the bag in search of samosas. "Did you—"

"Yep, I got extra naan," Chanyeol finishes his sentence, and Baekhyun lifts his eyebrows. "Yes, the garlic cheese kind. Man, you act like I don't even know you." Baekhyun beams and leans in for a kiss, which Chanyeol gratefully receives. "So who's up next?"

"Some girl from Blake's team," Baekhyun says distastefully, pulling out a tin of tandoori chicken, a container of samosas, and some foil-wrapped naan. "One of those country singers. What am I saying, _they're all country singers_. He needs to get a new gimmick, he's so predictable."

"I don't know, didn't he win last year with that one guy?" Chanyeol says, fishing out his own container of chicken butter masala and handing Baekhyun a fork. "He was a soul singer or something, wasn't he?"

"Don't even remind me, Juliet was _robbed_ ," Baekhyun says through a mouthful of curried potato, completely stone-faced as " _THIS IS THE VOICE!_ " blares loudly over the TV. "Adam always has the best contestants."

"I thought she was with Cee Lo—" Chanyeol starts, but Baekhyun puts a hand over his mouth when Adam Levine starts giving feedback to one of the contestants. Chanyeol, the mature adult that he is, licks Baekhyun's palm, laughing when Baekhyun makes a little noise of disgust and wipes his hand on Chanyeol's jeans. "You're lucky I'm not the jealous type, the way you flip out any time he does something."

"It is purely physical with Adam, I promise," Baekhyun says, tearing off a piece of naan and swirling it around in tandoori sauce, still staring at the TV. He folds his legs up onto the couch and leans into Chanyeol, looking up at him when the camera pans to Christina Aguilera.

Chanyeol wipes a smudge of sauce from the corner of Baekhyun's mouth with his thumb and licks it. "I don't know, maybe I feel a little threatened…" he says, dipping a samosa into the spicy tomato sauce his chicken is doused in. "Should I go get a tattoo or something, will that keep you around?"

Baekhyun seems to think about it for a second, which makes Chanyeol nervous, considering his fear of needles. "What would you get, if you did get a tattoo?"

"I don't know," Chanyeol says, jabbing at a piece of chicken with his fork. "Something badass, like an eagle or a velociraptor or something."

Baekhyun just laughs, absently rubbing Chanyeol's thigh as he watches Christina heap criticism on a contestant. He scowls. "I swear to god, she has nothing good to say unless it's about someone on her team. They should have put her on _American Idol_ and given us Mariah Carey."

"Us?" Chanyeol snickers, reaching for Baekhyun's water bottle sitting on the coffee table. "Someone's a little too invested."

"Oh, don't pretend like this isn't _your_ guilty pleasure either, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says, jabbing him in the ribs with his knuckles.

"Please, I only do this to humor you," Chanyeol sputters, although he's bobbing his head along to one contestant's rendition of Earth, Wind, and Fire's "September."

"Of course," Baekhyun says, patting his thigh consolingly.

"I'm serious!"

Baekhyun nods between mouthfuls of chicken. "I'm sure you are."

Chanyeol sticks his lower lip out in a pout. "You suck."

"I didn't hear you complaining about that last night." Chanyeol's mouth drops open, cheeks flushing, and Baekhyun grins, curling closer to him in spite of the fact that he's practically in Chanyeol's lap already. "Shh, shh, just accept the fact that you love dumb reality singing competitions and be glad I don't make you keep up with the Kardashians."

"Tao must be really good in the sack to make Kris sit through that garbage," Chanyeol remarks, chewing thoughtfully on a piece of naan.

"Ew, Chanyeol, I'm trying to eat," Baekhyun whines before suddenly throwing his arm out and smacking Chanyeol in the chest with it. "Oh my god, shut up, _shut up_ , Adam's going to sing something, _shut up!_ "

And even though Tuesdays mean Chanyeol is going to get beat on for talking while Adam Levine is doing _anything_ or needled for being slightly tone-deaf or whined at for eating the last samosa (like he's doing right now, while Baekhyun is distracted), he doesn't mind so much if it means he gets to spend a night in with his favorite person on the planet.

(Even if it does involve yelling at the TV like a couple of old women.)

**Author's Note:**

> [This has been cross-posted from LiveJournal in April 2018; I've left the original author's note as is.]
> 
>  **author's note** : this takes place in the same AU as [filthy](http://sonyeoncheonji.livejournal.com/1272794.html) and was written for the first drabble challenge at the LJ community exoplosion ("guilty pleasures"). if you like writing short fic, you should join the comm. :)
> 
> now i want indian food. :(
> 
> originally posted at sonyeoncheonji [here](http://sonyeoncheonji.livejournal.com/1407199.html).
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pageandpetals) | [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pageandpetals)


End file.
